In triplicate
by Miss-Mog-88
Summary: Harry and Hermione are chased into a cupboard by a certain poltergeist, but someone is already inside...


"POTTY

"POTTY!" A loud voice bellowed down the stone corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A tall black haired man with round glasses stood in the centre of one of these corridors, bent over, his hands on his knees panting loudly.

"Harry, there you are…" A young woman with bushy brown hair strolled out of a doorway and glanced at him, concerned. "Are you alright?" Harry stood up, clutching at a stitch in his side.

"Peeves…"He panted "You'd think after eight years he might have forgotten me!" The young woman laughed showing an open friendly face.

"No-one else has Harry!" Harry smiled and then blanched as he noticed a familiar shape swooping down the corridor. "Quick! In Here!" shouted the woman and pulled Harry into a cupboard just as a water balloon burst onto the flagstones.

It was dark inside the cupboard and Harry chuckled "Hermione…we should really have grown out of this." Hermione also laughed and raised her wand. "Lumos!" Light erupted from the end and in this light Harry and Hermione saw a blond figure reclining on a pile of sheets near the back wall of the small room.

"Potter, Granger." The man nodded at them and then clambered to his feet. "Nice to see you again…Oh by the way this cupboard has some kind of curse on it."

"What do you mean Ma…Draco?" asked Hermione looking worried. Draco smirked and stepped close to the witch before answering.

"Try the door." Harry turned around to face the wall through which they had come. There was no door. The wall was brick and covered in cobwebs.

"Damn!" He swore and wildly lashed out hitting scratching cursing, trying every spell he knew.

"Not going to work Potter" Draco commented calmly examining his nails. "I've been in here for a few hours now, tried everything." Harry spun round, his eyes flashing and pointed his wand at the blond man. "Is this a trap Malfoy?"

"Now, Potter, please…why on earth would I trap myself in a cupboard with you two? I know we're all on the same side now and all that jazz but I still could think of people I'd rather be trapped with." Draco had stepped right up to the end of Harry's wand glaring at him furiously. The tension was so strong you could cut it with a knife.

"Now boys…Hermione moved between them and laid a hand on their shoulders. "This is not going to help is it? Now...Draco, you say you've been in here for hours. I suppose you're hungry. She opened her small handbag and pulled out a long piece of French bread, a Portion of cheddar and a butter dish. "Here you go, a feast fit for a king!" She grinned at their incredulous faces. "What? I'm pregnant, you're lucky I didn't try to put my fridge in here." Harry smirked and grabbed a handful of bread.

"You're pregnant." Draco stated. "Congratulations. By the way, where is the ginger wonder?" Hermione glared at him.

"Ron is with his parents. They're laying flowers at Fred's grave." Draco nodded seriously and looked slightly abashed; after all it was a curse from one of his father's friends that had broken up the Weasley family. A grin broke the moment of gravity. "Well as you're pregnant I hope you have a toilet in that wonderful bag of yours." Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." She put down the cup of coffee she had just poured from her thermos flask. "I hope we get rescued soon."

After three hours Hermione was once again cursing every possible bit of wall trying to get out of the chamber… 'I need to get out of here. I'm going mad…Reducto! Damn it!' Draco gave her a cheeky smile and licked butter of his wrist in a seductive fashion.

"You know what else they say about pregnant women?" Hermione looked confused, "That they get… very" Draco stepped close to her "…very" he put his lips to her ear "...horny." Harry, who had been focusing on the cheese looked up at this point just in time to see Hermione capture Draco's lips in a burning kiss and shove him up against the wall. They kissed with a passion and a fury that, despite being married to a redhead, Harry had never seen before. He felt ridiculously jealous of Malfoy and damn it, he even felt jealous of Hermione. Surely that could not be right. But he felt his body reacting to how he was feeling. Pressed up against the wall he tried to get his body as far away from Malfoy as possible but he felt a growing sensation of arousal.

Draco ran his hands over Hermione's curves, cupping one of her ever swelling breasts in his left hand and smoothing the back of his right across her bump. Hermione pulled away gently but firmly and stepped backwards closer and closer to Harry with every step. Eventually she was pressed up against him, her brown eyes still locked with Draco's grey ones but her back flush against Harry's front, his obvious erection lay between her buttocks. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe he could just feel her warm body pressed up against his.

Slowly she turned to face him, she was still breathing heavily and there was lust in her eyes. All sorts of thoughts ran through Harry's head. He saw Hermione as a young girl, trapped in the lavatory by an angry troll, He saw her smiling at him and Ron from the Quiddich stands at practice. He saw her kissing Ron during their last battle, their wedding, their children…then her lips were on his and all thought of guilt or remorse vanished as he moaned into the kiss. His hands grasped her face and his mouth opened as she ran her tongue between his lips. And then it was all hot and wet, tongue on tongue and lips and teeth and hands in hair and flesh on flesh. And it was incredible. Harry had never experienced such a furious kiss. He could feel life and energy radiating from his friend!

She ran her hand over the front of his straining jeans before unsnapping the button and unzipping his fly with such ease and speed he would swear blind she'd use magic if only her wand wasn't in Draco's hand right now. Harry saw the blond twirling the wooden rod in his long white fingers but then Hermione's fingers grasped at his cock and all thoughts of his former enemy left his overheated mind. She felt all the way down to his balls, stroking, fondling. Harry groaned and rolled his head back against the wall of the cupboard. Draco sidled up behind Hermione and reached round her body hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Harry's jeans and with a quick jerk removing them from his hips, exposing red boxers. He began to fiddle with the zip on Hermione's dress but she shrugged him off, entirely engrossed in ministering to Harry who was now kissing her once more, his hands now on her waist pulling her ever closer to his body. Draco raised Hermione's wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Harry was suddenly aware that the cotton under his exploring hands leaving him gripping Hermione's warm, dry skin. Pressed up against his chest, Hermione was completely naked.

'Oh Merlin…' he moaned as he realised that Draco's spell had removed all of their clothes. Draco once again reached round to Harry, grabbed his hand and pressed it to Hermione's wet and waiting core. She gasped and ground down into the pressure. Entwining their hands Harry and Draco each pushed one finger into the awaiting passage.

'You see,' came Draco's seductive voice 'I knew I could find something to take your mind off it!'

* * *

_So there you go...written especially for petitesorciere, with my love. For all the rest of you I hope you like it...if you do comment and then I'll add some more chapters. It was written mainly while half watching the Eurovision Song Contest so sorry if it's a bit cheesy._

_Love Mog XXX_


End file.
